


one for all

by allonsytastic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry guys, Introspection, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>every action is reduced to an echo of its previous iteration</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	one for all

He's had every interaction there is to be had.

He's loved and lost, and loved again. He's saved and he's condemned, bringing hope to some and devastation to others. He's been a son and a father, has wandered the path less traveled and ridden the high road. Stairway to heaven and highway to hell, there's nothing left but repetition. Every action reduced to an echo of its previous iteration. There are no more _finallys_ or _never-befores_ for him.

Except the one.

 

_Been there, done that._ There you go, eulogy all in one sentence. Fitting that it should be a trodden-out idiom.

 

 


End file.
